You Deserve Better
by MinPin-Writes
Summary: This story won't be continued. Sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1

Frisk stood in front of a group of humans. All their eyes focused on them and the monsters behind them. Frisk waited patiently for someone to speak. Nobody said a word. With a shaky arm, Frisk slowly spoke silently. 'These monsters are with me,' they stated. 'They are not a threat.'

"This is our ambassador, Frisk," Asgore stated as he stood beside Frisk. He could tell that they were very nervous. "They fell into The Underground and.." Toriel glared at Asgore, giving him the signal to be quiet and allow Frisk to speak for themselves.

All the humans stood silently. Frisk looked back at their friends. They all looked so happy to finally be above ground. Their hopes and dreams had finally come true. They were free. Everything they worked so hard for was finally in their reach. Undyne smiled brighter than she ever had before. Alphys stared at her with her hand wrapped around Undyne's. They looked so happy together. Not only did Alphys and Undyne finally escape the underground, but now they were finally able to date each other. Toriel was happy to have Frisk as her adoptive child after they said wanted to stay with her instead of going back with their birth parents. Papyrus was happy, like he had always been. And of course, this made Sans even happier.

Things went by smoothly. Frisk was able to 'talk' things out with the humans, Toriel was able to get her dream job as a teacher, Papyrus was finally able to drive down a highway, and Udyne and Alphys continued being a happy couple who spent most of their days at home, watching anime together. Frisk loved living with Toriel. It wasn't soon until Sans and Papyrus moved in with them. Sans and Toriel shared terrible puns together. They were happy. Everyone seemed to be happy. Everyone but one person. Frisk couldn't get his name out of their head.

oOo

"Well, you're in a hurry to go to school," Toriel commented as Frisk rushed to wrap their arms around their backpack. Toriel paused for a moment. "You know, yesterday, one of my students was late for class. He claimed he was in the bathroom. I think he was stalling." She winked at Frisk until they laughed at her pun. Sans, who was in a different room, was also heard chuckling. "Have a good day at school, Frisk."

Usually, Frisk would burst out laughing anytime that Sans or Toriel said a bad pun. But this time, something else was on their mind. They couldn't forget him. They couldn't get _him_ out of their head.

Frisk smiled and left to run to the school building. They went to their first class to be met by the same bullies that they usually encountered.

"Why do you live with a creepy-goat-horned-thing?" The bullies teased. "Did your real parents die or something?"

"What's your gender?"

"Why don't you ever talk?"

"You're a girl, aren't you?"

"Or are you a pretty-boy?"

"No, you're too ugly to be either."

"Why aren't you responding?"

Frisk ignored them and took a seat. Usually, Frisk would be hurt by their comments. However, they were still distracted by the thought of _him_.

"Sit down," The teacher instructed the bullies to leave Frisk alone.

The class went by slowly. Frisk had trouble focusing on any of the book work. _He_ was still in their mind. The next class was exactly the same. A group of bullies crowded the door, making crude comments about Toriel and Sans, but Frisk simply didn't care. For some reason, school seemed dreadful that day. It wasn't the bullies, or the hard work that Frisk had to do that bothered them. No. It was the fact that they couldn't get _him_ out of their head.

The minute the bell rang, Frisk darted out of the school. Usually, they headed straight home. But this time was different. Something was holding Frisk back. They froze at the school's gates. Their head turned to a familiar area. Several students pushed Frisk. They didn't respond, their eyes were still locked in the same area.

oOo

Frisk slowly walked down the familiar area. It was quiet. They reached an abandoned garden with only a single flower left. They didn't expect to see him there, but there he was, slouching over the soil and mumbling to himself. Frisk stepped closer and the flower twisted his head. Flowey glared at Frisk, wishing he still had the power to reset. Neither of them said a word.  
 **  
Author's Note:  
Well, I'm not good at introductions so here's the first, very short chapter. I wanted to make it longer but I'm having major writer's block right now (or should I say, write now?). So I plan on making another chapter later today but this was a good way to start the day. I may edit this fanfiction and make it longer later.  
I'm not sure if I made the context clues well enough or if everyone is confused, but Frisk is mute in the fanfiction. Or. I mean, they don't speak in it. They use sign-language to talk. I only had the first paragraph to introduce that. However, I don't know if I made it clear enough. I'm really rusty when it comes to fanfictions.  
I hope you've liked it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Flowey hissed at the child. "Shouldn't you be on the surface with your friends?"

Frisk approached Flowey with open arms.

"Oh, so you want to be friends." Flowey rolled his eyes. "I want nothing to deal with you. In fact, I hate you. I would never…" He paused for a second. "Wait a minute… Do you think…? Did you actually think…?" He began laughing. "You really are an idiot."

'Asriel,' Frisk's hands did the talking for them. 'Please, I want you to be happy too.'

"…you…want…me..." Flowey burst out laughing again. His face transformed, resembling Asriel's. "And I'm not him."

'Asriel, I just want you to be happy.'

Flowey's face changed back to normal. The poor flower looked wilted. His stem could barely hold his head up. "Golly, aren't you full of something..?" He said sarcastically and began laughing even more.

'Asriel, I know you're still there.'

Flowey began to look annoyed with Frisk. "…just leave me be. Seriously, I want nothing to do with you. You know I don't have a soul…"

'Asriel…'

"Stop calling me that." Flowey hissed. "I….Frisk, just leave."

Frisk frowned. They wondered if coming back down to The Underground was a waste of time. They could've finished their homework by now. And Asriel, or Flowey, didn't seem to want to leave The Underground. Maybe he wasn't meant to be happy.

Frisk decided to leave, despite their instincts telling them to remain determined and to keep pursuing a better ending for everyone. They went home to find Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel worried sick.

"Where were you? We were worried sick!" Papyrus asked Frisk.

"Kid, we were looking everywhere for ya." Sans stated at the dinner table as Toriel placed down a meal for everyone. "You can't just disappear on us like that."

Frisk waited for Sans to say a bad pun. But he was serious. Everyone was worried about them. Frisk felt really bad about everything. Yet their heart kept telling them to go back to The Underground.

Frisk didn't answer any of their questions when they kept asking where they were.

The next day was a Saturday. Frisk still felt the need to go back to The Underground. They told Sans and Toriel that they were going to go out to play. However, they grabbed a flower pot by the house and ran with it back to The Underground. Flowey was coming to the surface with Frisk and he didn't have a choice.

"You're back?" Flowey snarled. "What the hell could you possibly want now?" He paused to look at the flower pot. "What are you doing? Frisk, don't you dare…"

Frisk scooped the dirt surrounding Flowey and placed him in the flower pot. The flower screeched at them. They held the flower close and brought him back to the surface.

Flowey stared at the sun. "You're showing me this, why…?"

Frisk smiled and pointed to the nearby town, where they lived with all their friends. Flowey looked unimpressed. He had the same, sarcastic question for Frisk.

'Asriel, I mean, Flowey, don't be so pessimistic,' Frisk told Flowey as they pointed to a lab at the end of the city. 'Maybe Dr. Alphys could help you.'

"What do you by helping me?" Flowey sneered. "I'm well beyond repair."

'Alphys was the one who gave you and shot with determination and…'

"What are you talking about?" Flowey became enraged. "What the hell? I've never had a shot with determination… You're full of it! You don't know what you're even talking about…"

'You once had the power to reset,' Frisk reminded him.

Flowey let out a long, irritated sigh. "…so… Do you really think that Alphys could do anything to…? No… No… This is insane. Let me down, let me go back to The Underground or I'll kill everyone here."

'I was thinking maybe Alphys could find a way to restore your soul.'

"Well she can't, and that's final." Flowey mumbled, smashing his teeth together violently out of frustration.

'Flowey, I know you're Asriel.'

"Not anymore…"

'Don't you want to be happy? Don't you want to feel again?' Frisk questioned the flower. They didn't want to walk back home with Flowey still acting so aggressive. Frisk doubted that Flowey would actually make any attempts to kill anyone, seeing how he knew that Frisk didn't plan on resetting anytime soon and that he was in a very vulnerable situation.

Flowey was silent for a few minutes. He looked less angry and more depressed than anything. "Frisk…just…leave…me…be…" He paused in between each word. The exhausted flower leaned his head on Frisk's chest.

Frisk held the flower pot tightly and close to their chest.

oOo

Toriel greeted Frisk at the door. She noticed the flower pot that Frisk was holding. Flowey still had his head pressed against Frisk. He was silent. Toriel didn't even realize there was anything special about the flower in the pot. She only saw the chance to make another joke. "You know, Sans and I were going to the garden the other day. He beat me to the garden by pre-seeding me!"

Before Frisk could laugh at Toriel's awful pun, Flowey softly giggled to himself. Frisk pressed his head closer to their chest to muffle the sound of his laughter.

"Wait…" Toriel gave Frisk an odd look. "Did your flower just laugh?"

Frisk slowly shook their head.

"Odd." Toriel signaled Frisk to come inside. "Well, anyways, I have a butterscotch pie awaiting you on the table. You can put your plant… Well, it looks a little wilted… Maybe you should have left it where you found it."

'I want to keep it.' Frisk signaled to their adoptive monster mother.

"Are you sure?" Toriel smiled lightly. "I think the flower would be healthier if you were to plant it outside of the house."

'I want to keep it.' Frisk repeated.

"If you insist," Toriel said as if she was not happy with Frisk's decision. She got a phone call. "Well, I have to go for now. I have parent-teacher conferences today. Please enjoy the pie. However, don't eat it all at once. I don't want you to get sick."

Toriel gave Frisk a farewell hug before leaving the house. The house seemed empty without Toriel or Sans around. Frisk wondered if Papyrus was home or if it was just them and Flowey.

"Toriel…Makes the best pies…" Flowey whispered as Frisk placed him on the table beside the butterscotch pie. It was still too hot to eat. Flowey looked sad while staring down at the pie. His face transformed to resemble Asriel's again. "Chara and I used to always eat her pies together. They would steal my slice every time that I looked away."

Frisk took a seat by the table and pushed it back so that they could talk to Flowey. 'Chara sounds like a jerk.'

"Yeah… They weren't really the best person…" Flowey's face transformed back and he looked away. "But then again..."

"Human!" A voice shouted from the front door. "Undyne and I have made more spaghetti together. You're going to love this spaghetti so much that you won't want anything else to eat, not even Toriel's pies."

"…Papyrus lives with you too…?" Flowey questioned, whispering to Frisk, who nodded in response.

The skeleton ran into the room and dropped a plate of spaghetti in front of Frisk. Flowey remained silent as Frisk took their first bite. It was edible, and only edible. Frisk's face remained the same as when it first bit into the food. For once, Papyrus's cooking really wasn't that bit. Frisk gave Papyrus two thumbs up.

"I, the great Papyrus…" Before he could finish his statement about Frisk liking his meal, he noticed Flowey. "…isn't that the flower that tried to kill you, 'Flowery'?"

Papyrus was immediately corrected. "Flowey…my name is Flowey…"

"It's been so long since I've seen you," Papyrus commented. "I suppose everyone deserves a second chance."

Flowey impatiently glared at Frisk. "Why is he being so nice to me?" He asked quietly so that Papyrus wouldn't hear his question. "I tried to kill him, too, you know."

Frisk shrugged.

"Human," Papyrus grabbed Frisk off of their seat and held them over the ground. "Would you like to practice fighting with me? I, the Great Papyrus, have learned some new special attacks that I would like to share with you!"

Frisk looked back at Flowey, who seemed completely disinterested. While Frisk cared about Asriel, or Flowey, they didn't want to miss out on fun times with Papyrus. Flowey was beginning to bring Frisk down. They needed to have some fun instead of being so serious for such a long time. Besides, the pie that Toriel baked still needed to cool down.

Frisk waved goodbye to Flowey. "Wait, you're leaving…with him?"

Frisk didn't respond. They followed Papyrus out the backdoor of the house to practice fighting Papyrus. Frisk never attacked him. Instead, they simply dodged each of his attacks. They got very good and practiced nearly every day. Sometimes, they didn't practice with Papyrus but the bullies at school if they ever tried to attack them. Frisk liked fighting with Papyrus because he knew when to stop. If Frisk asked to be spared, Papyrus would instantly spare them. However, the bullies at Frisk's school would only laugh if Frisk asked to be spared.

After several minutes of dodging perfectly, Frisk thought about Asriel for a second and got hit by one of Papyrus's bones. "Nyeh heh heh, Human, you had to dodge that one!" Papyrus paused for a second in the middle of the fight. "Human, you haven't seen Sans anywhere, have you?"

Frisk slowly shook their head. 'Why? Is everything okay?'

"I haven't seen my brother anywhere…" Papyrus stated nervously. "Maybe he's upstairs napping… You know how lazy he is…"

'Sleeping increases your HP temporarily.' Frisk told Papyrus.

"Excuses, excuses, excuses!" Papyrus shouted. Even after being out of The Underground for so long, Papyrus still judged Sans for sleeping.

After coming to the surface, Sans began sleeping even more than he already had. And he was often outside of the house. This was not the first time that Papyrus had asked Frisk about Sans's whereabouts.

"Oh and human," Papyrus tossed Frisk a bone. "Check out this attack that Undyne taught me!"

oOo

It took awhile to get Frisk exhausted, but Papyrus did it. While Frisk dragged their feet into the kitchen, barely awake, Papyrus was able to run upstairs without the slightest problem. Frisk turned to the table and noticed that the butterscotch pie that Toriel had cooked wasn't there. Then they saw Flowey slouching shamefully over the plate the pie was originally placed on.

"What do you want?" Flowey snarled.

'How did you eat that?' Frisk questioned.

"The same way I speak," Flowey hissed. "I have a mouth, you know."

'Why would you eat it when you knew that I wanted to it? We could've split it. I only wanted one slice.' Frisk tried to reason with Flowey.

"Why are you making this such a big? I tried to kill you, multiple times, and you never once complained about that!"

Frisk sighed and left the flower on the table to go to bed.

"Wait… Frisk, don't go. Come back," Flowey whined. Frisk went back to the flower. They picked up the pot and brought it to their bedroom. "This looks a lot like my bedroom…" Flowey mumbled. "It even has the macaroni art for…king…dad…" The flower frowned as Frisk placed him on their nightstand. "I guess, I'll just sit here…and watch you sleep…"

Frisk turned off the lights and walked over to their bed. They laid down and shut their eyes.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Alright, I gotta say, it's been less than a day, and yet I've already gotten at least five watches for this story and one positive review, asking me to make more. Thank you all!**

 **Well this chapter actually took a while but it's done. I hope I'm going the right way with this story and that I'm not rushing it.**

 **ANYWAYS TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS PLEAAASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

"And why are you here?" Toriel questioned as she took the flower onto the kitchen table.

"It wasn't my choice."

"So you just happened to be forced to come here?" Toriel scoffed. She was less than pleased with her child.

"I'm in a flower pot. Frisk put me into the flower pot. Frisk took me here without my consent."

"You're not welcome to stay." Toriel stated sternly.

Frisk woke up. It was only a dream, a very, very bad dream. They shuffled out of their bed to check if Flowey was still on their nightstand, where they had left him. Frisk was relieved to see the weak flower leaning his weight onto the wall beside him. Asriel, or Flowey, was still asleep. Frisk decided it would be best if they left him alone.

They got dressed and did everything they usually had to do to start the morning. Flowey was still not awake. Frisk left the room. In the hallway, Frisk bumped into Sans, who looked very drained.

'Hello Sans,' Frisk waved.

Sans let out a quick yawn as he continued down the hallway, towards Toriel's room. "Hey kid, did you sleep well?"

Frisk nodded.

"You know, sleeping comes naturally to me. I could do it with my eyes closed." Sans said before closing the door. If only Toriel was there to hear his horrible pun…

Frisk ran down the stairs to see that nobody was there. They ran back to their room to check the time. It was around midnight. Their insomnia was messing with them again. They tried to go back to sleep, but simply couldn't. They kept rolling their body around, lying in different positions, trying to fall back asleep but nothing changed. Finally, Frisk grew sick of trying. They laid their head on their pillow and stared at the ceiling above them. Their eyes slowly wandered to Flowey. And then Frisk realized that Sans had come home around midnight. Frisk wondered what took him so long to come home.

Frisk let out a long sigh. They wished that sleeping came as naturally as it did for Sans. They looked back at Flowey, who was still fast asleep. Frisk couldn't believe that a flower was having an easier time sleeping than they were. 'Good night, Flowey,' Frisk signaled, despite the fact that Flowey was already asleep.

...They couldn't sleep…

Frisk felt tired. They wanted to sleep, but they just couldn't. They were trapped, staring at the ceiling with nothing but their thoughts. This used to not bother them. They used to work on homework or read books about snails when this happened. However, Frisk felt like something was wrong. Someone else was in the room, watching, and it wasn't Flowey.

Something was very off. Frisk couldn't get their name out of their head, and it wasn't Asriel's. Chara. They could not stop thinking about Chara.

Frisk wondered why this was bothering them. It was all in their head. They knew they knew they didn't do anything to provoke Chara. Chara was dead. Chara had been dead for years.

Frisk looked back at Flowey, who was still sleeping.

They got out of their bed and went out of their room. The house was filled with the sound of snoring. Frisk suddenly felt very alone. They went down to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. Their mind still wandered. Frisk wondered if the reason Chara wouldn't get out of their head was because of Flowey, or Asriel, talking about when he used to know Chara.

Frisk took a sip of their drink. They walked over to the fridge to see nothing but bags of spaghetti and snail pie. Nothing really interested Frisk.

They shut the fridge door and went to the living room. They turned on the television after making sure that the volume was low. One of Mettaton's shows was showing. Frisk was glad to see that Mettaton was able to follow his dreams of becoming a famous performer. They also heard Nastablook's music. Frisk enjoyed seeing them happy too.

Frisk felt somewhat bad that they had lost contact with Nastablook and Mettaton. They never fought or anything, they simply stopped talking. They wondered if they could visit Alphys and ask about Mettaton and Nastablook.

oOo

Frisk spent almost two hours, staring at the television. They didn't pay attention to what Mettaton said or what he was doing, they were just staring blankly at the screen. They wished they could sleep.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Sans appeared beside Frisk on the couch. He surprised them. "We don't want you to have a bed-time, do we?" Frisk didn't understand his joke. He sighed. "Have you been awake this entire time?"

Frisk nodded.

"Can't sleep, huh?"

Frisk nodded again.

"I don't think watching tv is going to help you." Sans commented. Frisk noticed he seemed kinda sad, or tired, it was hard to tell.

'Why did you come home so late?' Frisk asked.

Sans frowned. "I...uh...I have to pay the mortgage somehow. Tori loves her job but it doesn't pay enough to really... secure our home… Does that make sense?"

'So you also have a job?' This was the first time Frisk heard of it.

"I have three jobs." Sans sighed. "And unlike in The Underground, I actually have to work...or I'll get fired… The surface comes with its disadvantages."

'Does mom….Toriel, know?'

"Yes."

It was odd to think of Sans as a working man. Frisk couldn't forget how laid-back and lazy he used to be.

"Oh, and Frisk," The skeleton stretched his joints. "You should really spend more time with Tori when you're able to since I'm kinda…. worked down to the bone."

Frisk already heard that joke before. 'You're recycling jokes again.'

"Heh… Really? I didn't realize it." Sans paused for a moment. "Do you ever get tired of sleeping?"

'Stop making puns about sleeping.'

"ok."

'I was just kidding.'

"I know, kid." Sans turned to the tv. "Is that the weird rectangle that everyone finds sexy?"

Frisk nodded. 'And the music is by Nastablook, or it usually is.'

Sans smiled and noogied Frisk and messing up their hair. "Well, kid, I know it's early but I have to leave for work. I'll see you later."

Frisk waved to Sans as he left the house.

oOo

"Frisk, wake up," Toriel shook Frisk until they woke up. "Are you not feeling well, my child? I have noticed that you have been sleeping for almost the entire day."

'I'm good..' Frisk struggled to get off the couch. They looked out the window to see that the sun was out. 'What time is it?'

"It is around three." Toriel stated.

Frisk remembered that they had a flower to take care of. 'I have to do something,' They told Toriel before rushing upstairs. They heard Toriel ask what, but they wanted to make sure that Flowey was okay before anything else.

Frisk breathed heavily as they reached their room. They looked on their drawers. He wasn't there. There was no flower pot. Flowey was missing. Frisk lost Flowey. Frisk lost Asriel.

They began to wonder if Flowey tried to run away back to The Underground. It didn't matter where Flowey went, Frisk just wanted to know that he was alright. They panicked as they searched the room for any signs of dirt or grass. They couldn't find anything.

"Frisk, my child, is everything alright?" Toriel asked again as she stepped into their room. She saw how much of a panic they were in and leaned down to them, placing a reassuring paw on their shoulder.

'I lost something.' Frisk decided to be vague. They didn't know how Toriel would react to knowing that Frisk wanted to give the flower that tried to kill her and all her friends a happy ending.

"What did you lose? Maybe I can help you find it."

'Remember the flower that I brought?'

"I had placed it on the kitchen window, where it would get more sunlight." Toriel explained. "I was going to tell you but you were in a very deep sleep almost all day."

'You….moved him..?'

"Where you had him placed did not have enough sunlight." Toriel grabbed Frisk's hand and led them down to the kitchen.

Flowey was slouched, yet again, with his face pressed against the window. Frisk wondered if Toriel had actually noticed that it was Flowey. They waited anxiously for Toriel to comment on him.

"Are you sure you do not want to plant it in the garden?" Toriel asked.

Frisk shook their head.

Toriel chuckled. "You sure are a strange child."

Frisk faintly smiled, hoping that Toriel would leave the room so that they could talk to Flowey.

"Do you want to cook a snail pie with me?" Toriel asked.

'I want to visit someone, actually.'

"Oh really?"

'I want to see doctor Alphys,' Frisk signaled as they carefully picked up Flowey's flower pot, making sure that his face was away from Toriel.

Toriel frowned. "My child, you do not need a child in order to visit Alphys."

'But I want to show it to her.'

Toriel sighed. "If you must."

And with that, Frisk ran to Alphys's lab, or house, with Flowey. Of course, Flowey did nothing but complain the entire walk.

"What took you so long?" Flowey hissed. "I was waiting on that darn window forever."

'I had trouble sleeping last night.'

"So you let mo….Toriel move me to the kitchen?" Flowey sneered.

'Did you and mom talk?' Frisk asked.

"Did you just call my-" Flowey paused out of frustration. "No. No, Toriel and I did not speak. She didn't recognize me. I remained silent, waiting for you. My face still hurts from pressing it against glass, you know."

'Why are you so angry?'

"Why are you such an idiot?" Flowey hissed.

'Could you please stop calling me that?' Frisk kindly requested.

"Could you please stop being one?" Flowey taunted.

Frisk walked the rest of the way without trying to talk or reason with Flowey. They wanted him to be happy but they were so sick of dealing with his negative attitude towards everything.

It seemed like hours before they reached Alphys's lab, but Frisk finally reached it. Frisk knocked on her door. It didn't take very long for the ex-royal scientist to greet her guests. "Oh, hello Frisk, sorry I wasn't expecting…" Her eyes met Flowey's. "O-Oh…"

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey, thanks for reading. I hope this fanfiction is going in the right direction (and if it's not, then tell me so that I could steer it around). Anyways… I had a lot of fun writing this. I'm sorry it took me so long, between school and other distractions, I had trouble writing more. I actually feel kinda bad for the first bit because it was around midnight when I wrote it and I couldn't sleep… I think you know where I'm going with this. Anyways, I really hope you liked this chapter. Please give me your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I-I-I didn't think I'd see you on-on the surface." Alphys stuttered to Flowey.

The three of them had gone inside of her house to a small, wooden table. Frisk had placed the flower pot on the table by burn spaghetti most likely made by Undyne. Flowey looked very irritated with Alphys. Maybe Frisk shouldn't have told him that he was a flower because of Alphys's determination experiments.

"I-I….. Uh… Wasn't expecting…" Alphys let out a sigh. "I actually thought going to the surface would make all of that…..disappear. I mean, I'm more accepting of the past and… all of the experiments that I had done that had gone wrong… But.. That was so long ago…"

"I can't believe that you made me this way," Flowey snarled.

'Flowey, calm down.' Frisk signaled Flowey, but he ignored them.

"You ruined my life."

"L-Listen….uh...flower-"

"Flowey." He corrected her.

"Flowey, my experiments went wrong and I… I am terribly sorry about everything that happened to you." Alphys looked down at the floor. Frisk hadn't seen her look so insecure since before they left The Underground. "I-I want to do everything to help.. I want to fix my mistakes."

"It's too late for that," Flowey hissed at her. "Look at me, you idiot, I'm a soulless flower!"

'Don't be so rude to her.' Frisk told him. 'If you keep acting like this, you'll never get any help.'

"Was I ever going to get 'help' in the first place?" Flowey sneered. "I've been stuck like this just because she wanted to do some stupid experiments. I could've stayed dead but-"

Frisk covered Flowey's mouth. They held their hand tightly around him, hoping he would calm down. They couldn't stand how aggressive he was being towards their friend.

"Y-You're talking as if you've lived life before you were a flower." Alphys commented quietly. "But-But I...I think if you have a soul, you'll be able to feel...uhhh….happier…?" She paused. "But it's not really like you could...make a soul… I-I-I mean…" She looked at Frisk for reassurance. "D-Does any of that… make sense…?"

Frisk slowly nodded.

"F-Flowey… Maybe.." Alphys struggled to think of words. "Uh… M-Maybe it would help you to be….uh...a little more...open-minded. I-I mean… M-Maybe you should be less aggressive and….uh...accept things more. T-Try to be less negative.. I think I'll do some experiments to see if…I don't know."

'Don't beat yourself up, Alphys. I can't imagine this being easy.' Frisk comforted their friend.

"T-Thanks…" Alphys looked around the room, blankly. "W-Well, I should…" She looked back at Flowey, who was still frustrated. "I honestly...I don't know what to do about y-your...ahem...flower friend."

"'Flower friend'?" Flowey glared at Frisk. "She doesn't even take this seriously. This is nothing but a waste of my time. In fact, I would rather be alone in The Underground than to spend a single minute with either of you!"

"L-Listen, I told you that I would do everything to….um… fix your situation. But you have to work with me on this…" Alphys stated. "I-I really don't know what it must be like to be a flower with determination…"

"I don't feel anything." Flowey hissed. That wasn't entirely true. Flowey had still felt annoyance and frustration.

"So are you...uh...trying to feel something..?" Alphys questioned.

Flowey looked back at Frisk hesitatingly. Frisk decided to answer for him. 'He wants to feel happiness. He didn't get the happy ending that all the other monsters got.'

"Well….H-He's not really a monster…" Alphys corrected Frisk, not realizing who Flowey really was.

"You two are talking like if I'm not here," Flowey snarled. "Just give me what I need already."

Alphys looked at Frisk. She decided to act more like the horines that she had seen in anime. "I-I'm not going to help you….if you keep acting like this."

After everything that happened with the determination experiments and coming to the surface, Alphys had become more self-assured. She often had moments of self-doubt, but she was slowly getting better everyday. Frisk knew that Undyne and Papyrus were helping her with her low self-esteem. Frisk was happy to see their friend standing up for herself, even though they wanted Flowey to get help at the same time.

"You don't even know what you're doing," Flowey snapped. "I don't need you, in fact, I don't even want to be here. Frisk is the one forcing me to see your useless help. But why would I want your help when you're the one who made me this way in the first place? You're both idiots. You should've left me in The Underground, Frisk."

'Please stop resisting our help.'

Flowey ignored Frisk. "This is so pointless. All of this, every single thing that we're doing, it's just a waste of time. I don't understand this. The only person who understands me is dead… What is even the point of continuing?"

"A-Are you saying that you no longer want to exist?" Alphys questioned.

"Yes…" Flowey growled before he corrected himself. "Well, no…"

"I-I sometimes feel like that." Alphys told Flowey.

"I don't need your worthless pity," Flowey snarled at Alphys.

"I'm not pitying you…" Alphys adjusted her seat by the table. "I'm just saying that I know… Sometimes I don't want to move forward… I often think that everyone hates me and that I'm just a-a screw-up... But then I look at all my good friends, who don't really hate me, and I remember all the good things in life."

"Golly, you sure have cheer me up. I think I've magically made myself a soul because of your inspiring little speech there." Flowey sneered sarcastically.

"S-So you've never felt that way? You've never felt like you've messed up...like you're a bad person...?"

Flowey remained silent.

"Don't you ever feel like a bad person..?" Alphys sighed. She looked like she could cry at any moment. "I feel bad about everything from the past. I've lied to so many of my friends… I messed up so badly with the determination experiments… And when I first told Undyne I liked her and that I have been lying to her… Well… I was actually going to….do something….err…..cowardly."

'You're not a bad person.' Frisk reminded Alphys. 'Everyone has forgiven you for your mistakes and Undyne loves you. That's all in the past now…'

Alphys weakly smiled. "Y-Yeah."

"Why would they forgive you?" Flowey questioned angrily. "Doesn't that mean they'll just end up even more hurt? Why would they be nice to you after your lies and horrible experiments? You're a terrible person….just like me…"

'Flowey,' Frisk scolded him. 'Don't say that.'

"In a way… he might be right…" Alphys stood up. "If I were to go through my life, heartless, not caring what anybody thought of me….then I wouldn't feel as hurt as I do…"

Frisk couldn't believe that Alphys was agree with Flowey.

"But at the same time, I would miss out on so much. I've worked so hard to get to where I am today." Alphys looked at Frisk. "And they helped me find happiness. All of my friends have. I'm not longer ashamed to say that I spend most of my days at home, with my f-fish g-girlfriend, watching animes about princesses.. I can't imagine my life without all of my friends. They all mean so much to me."

Flowey glared at Alphys. "You still got hurt."

"I-I would rather be hurt than feel nothing at all." Alphys walked over to her fridge and brought a bag of instant noodles over. She carefully read the instructions on the back of the bag and cooked it in front of Frisk and Flowey.

Flowey was shocked by Alphys's words. Frisk noticed him grinding his teeth together out of frustration. He still remained silent.

"S-Sorry, I'm a little hungry…" Alphys placed the instant noodles into a bowl and saw back at the table with Flowey and Frisk.

'That's fine.' Frisk signaled to Alphys before checking on Flowey. 'Are you okay?'

"Why am I here?" Flowey hissed at Frisk. "I told you, I don't want your help."

"Y-You might not want it but you probably...uh….n-need it…" Alphys commented.

Flowey groaned and his stem allow his head to slam onto the table.

"Oh, not to change the subject...but since I'm not really...uh...sure what to do about Flowey… Would you two like to see Mew Mew Kissie Cutie with me...again..? I-It would be the first time that Flowey saw it and I think it would teach him a really g-good lesson in friendship…"

Flowey groaned even louder. Frisk decided it was best to decline Alphys's offer.

"Oh, okay…" Alphys sighed.

'Maybe another time.' Frisk signaled to Alphys before manually pulling Flowey's head up.

"I-I'm sorry…"

'Don't be.'

"...She still hasn't found the solution to our problem." Flowey hissed, repeating his earlier rants. "So this is just a huge waste of my time."

"I'm sorry.."

Frisk was sick of seeing Flowey treat Alphys like how he was treating her. They had enough. 'We'll come back later.' The two walked out of the lab after Frisk waved goodbye to Alphys. They began to walk home, holding the flower pot tightly. 'Why did you have to act like that?'

"Why did you bring me there? You two aren't going to be able to help me." Flowey frowned. "I'm broken far beyond repair."

'If anyone understands you, it would be Alphys. You heard her when she said that she used to think that she was a screw up.'

"Sure…"

'You really aren't making this easy.' Frisk paused. 'But I am determined to make this work.'

"Of course you are."

'I…'

"Frisk," Suddenly, Frisk heard someone call their name. They turned to see two familiar faces. They didn't want to see them.

"Who are they?" Flowey questioned.

Frisk didn't answer. They sprinted away with Flowey away from the two adults who chased after them. They kept running until they couldn't run anymore. They pushed open a door to a store while carefully holding Flowey's pot. They walked to the far back of the store and hid in the bathroom.

"Who were they?" Flowey questioned again.

Frisk didn't answer.

"You never answered me when I asked you why you went to Mt. Ebott." Flowey was talking about a conversation that happened right before Frisk had left The Underground to go to the surface with their friends. Flowey was still Asriel during that conversation and understood when Frisk didn't answer.

'Fine.' Frisk got off the floor. 'Those were my birth parents. I like Toriel and Sans better.'

"Why?"

'It doesn't matter.'

"Why did you run away from your parents?" Flowey hissed. "Just answer me."

'Why do you want to know so badly? I thought that you said you hated me.'

"I...lied." Flowey grunted under his breath. "I don't actually hate you… I was just angry with you because you were being an id...you were frustrating me."

Frisk looked around. The door was looked. They were alone with Flowey. They still felt like someone else was there. Flowey looked at Frisk impatiently, waiting for a response.

Frisk opened up to Flowey. 'My birth parents aren't nice people. Toriel and Sans treat me better. They actually care about me enough to talk to me and feed me. While my birth parents… They never wanted anything to deal with me. I was being bullied and they didn't care. They didn't respect my identity. They just...They weren't nice people. They are the reason I went to Mt. Ebott. I wanted to get away from them. I was unhappy with them. I am so much happier with my new family.'

Flowey remained silent.

'Toriel and Sans don't know.' Frisk stated. 'I've actually ran into my birth parents a few times. I always run out of their sight. I don't want them to take me away from my real family.'

"Toriel is a good mother…" Flowey commented quietly. Frisk thought his face looked a little like Asriel's when he said that.

Frisk placed Flowey on the ground. They buried their head into their hands and began to cry. Thoughts of the past, before they had gone to The Underground, haunted them. They didn't want to think about it. They hadn't thought about their past in so long. They struggled to keep the thoughts away, despite the fact that they hadn't felt these feelings in years. Their tears gently slipped between their fingers.

But Frisk knew they would get through this. They were determined.

They pulled their hands away and wiped their tears off their face using their sleeves. As they looked up, they noticed Flowey staring nervously at them. He almost looked worried about them.

"I'm sorry."

'Sorry about what…?'

"I've been treating you...rudely…" Flowey hesitated to admit how he was acting. "It's kinda hard to work with you when I'm like this. But you remind me a lot of an old friend of mine. Well, maybe you're not quite like them but…"

'You mean Chara?'

"Who else would I be-" Flowey almost lost his temper again. "Yes, I mean Chara. While you two are different, in countless ways, I feel like you two are…. I don't know how to say this. You both.. No. You don't even remind me of them. You've been kinder to me than they ever were. I can't compare you two."

'Why are you saying this now? You hated me a minute ago.'

"I told you I was lying. I don't actually hate you…" Flowey looked away. "I'm just frustrated without a soul. It's really hard to feel without a soul, Frisk. You have no idea." He paused. "But it's obvious that you do everything that you've done just because you deeply care about me. And I've done nothing but spit in your face and use my lack of a soul as an excuse to do so."

Frisk was surprised to hear Flowey actually apologizing. Maybe Asriel was still in there, slowly getting stronger.

"I'm sorry about you and your parents." Flowey glared at Frisk. He attempted to relate to them. "If it….makes you feel any better, my parents haven't seen me since I tried to murder them both. So we both can't see our parents."

Frisk appreciated Flowey's attempt, even though he didn't make them feel any better.

'You'll get to talk your parents again some time.'

"I don't think they'd want anything to do with me after what happened." Flowey sighed. "They are such…. No. I'm...an idiot. I should've known that 'kill or be killed' was just a bunch of nonsense that Chara made up. I never should've listened to them."

'Flowey,' Frisk tried to get his attention. He was too caught up in his own speech.

"But at the same time, if I were to kill the humans in their village back then…" Flowey continued.

Frisk kept signaling him. He didn't respond to them.

"No. I wouldn't have." Flowey said to himself. His face began to change as he spoke. "My parents didn't raise me like that. My parents… actually… Frisk, I can't believe you think I could ever be fixed after everything that I put you and your friends through… After everything I put queen mom and king dad through…"

Frisk didn't know what triggered Flowey to feel his feelings of regret, self-doubt, or empathy, but they had a feeling that he was finally opening up. They didn't know if they should appauld Flowey for thinking about someone other than himself or comfort him and tell him not to beat himself up. While Frisk felt like he was acting less self-centered than usual, they couldn't help but feel bad for him. He seemed genuinely sorry about everything that happened.

'Do you want to go back to doctor Alphys's?' Frisk asked. 'As you know, she's felt some of the feelings that you're feeling right now.'

"She doesn't understand. She's not going to understand."

'Flowey, she has felt that way before. She told you, she regrets everything about the determination experiments.' Frisk reminded him.

"But this is different!" Flowey growled. "I actually am a bad person. The worst thing that she did was create me. But what have I done? I've killed people, I've made people's lives living hells. I've made real mistakes… You can't even call them mistakes."

'I think you need to talk to Alphys about how she got rid of her feelings of self hatred.'

"So we left her lab just to go back to her lab?" Flowey sneered. He was beginning to act like himself again. "Maybe you just need to accept that I'm no longer Asriel."

'I wanted Alphys to get a break from your negativity.'

"Why do you want Alphys to help so much?" Flowey groaned. "She's the one who made me like this in the first place."

Frisk repeated their thoughts again. 'Alphys can relate to your feelings. Don't say she doesn't understand because you don't know how far her experiments had gone. Anyways, she probably blames herself for everything that you've done. We just want to help you. And I think you want to change. Don't you want to be able to see your parents again?'

"...Fine. Let's go all the way back to the lab." Flowey was still annoyed with the situation but at least he was willing to go back.

oOo

"Y-You two are back…" Alphys greeted them at the door and invited them inside. "I thought you two weren't coming back…"

Frisk looked at Flowey, hoping that he would apologize for the way that he treated Alphys earlier. He didn't. But at least he wanted Alphys's help.

"I want to stop being…" Flowey grinded his teeth together angrily. He was resisting help again. "I would like… I just…"

Alphys looked at him, confused and wondering what he was going to say.

"I want to change."

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am sorry that this chapter took so long… Or longer than I wanted it to. I am only writing this on the activity bus ride from Votech to home. Well, now I'm writing it at home. Sometimes I write it during school if I have the class. I'm a little set back on this chapter because I had been distracted several times while writing it or I just forgot where I was going with the story. Now I'm a bit more confident..**

 **Sorry about the lack of puns.**

 **But I would actually like to say something I've been meaning to say… I want to explain why I am writing this. It probably doesn't matter to a lot of you so, if you don't care then just ignore this little paragraph.. But the reason I am writing this is because I really like the idea of Frisk being determined to give Asriel the happy ending he rightfully deserves but at the same time, I feel like the other fanfictions sugar-coat Flowey's personality too much by making him a lot more innocent or kind than he really is. I feel like there isn't enough stories going into why Frisk ran away to Mt. Ebott or what they were running away from. I personally don't think there's enough stories about Frisk simply living domestically on the surface with Toriel (and preferably Sans and Papyrus). Usually, I don't write fanfictions… I just wait until someone writes the story that pops into my head but I feel like this is a story that I just needed to write. And I am so glad that so many people like this. If you're reading this, thank you. I am glad that you liked my stories enough to read through four chapters.**

 **Again, tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

 **Your reviews and comments… They fill me with determination.**

 **This is probably going to be the only chapter where the author's note comes before the actual chapter. The reason is that I feel like I need to stress this: I may have less time to write this story in the future. I have good news and bad news.**

 **The bad news is I'll have less time to focus on this story (like I stated earlier). The good news is that I'm finally getting a job. Because I don't have as much time to write, my chapters will take longer to publish. I am not going to rush chapters. I will take all the time I need to make them perfect, even if it means you guys have to wait. And I am sorry for the inconvenience but I'm also very happy to finally get my first job.**

 **Don't be sad that chapters are taking longer, please. I already feel bad about it. I know how it feels to wait for things in life and it suuuuuuuucks. So you know… I'll be able to write storms on weekends though.. But don't be surprised if I can only publish on the weekends. I hope it doesn't come to that but… We'll see.**

 **Anyways, I just wanted to tell you guys that. Now to the actual story:**

Alphys helped Frisk bring Flowey down to her true lab. It was modeled after the first true lab, except this lab was above ground instead of underground. It was pretty empty because Alphys didn't experiment much due the humans lack of need for a scientist. Instead of injecting him with anything, she was simply doing some empathy exercises with him. He hated it so much. Frisk was in the other room the entire time, watching some of Alphys's favorite animes. They could hear Flowey getting vocally frustrated with her several times. Eventually they heard arguing and ran into the room.

"D-Don't even joke about that," Alphys scolded Flowey. "That's not funny."

"I'm not joking," Flowey hissed. "I am Asriel Dreemurr. Toriel and Asgore are my parents."

"You're Flowey the...uh...flower." Alphys stated, thinking that Flowey was just trying to mess with her.

"Yes, I'm trapped in a flower because you did this to me."

"Y-You may think that you're Asriel, but he's been dead for years…"

Flowey turned back to see Frisk standing in the doorway. "Back me up here, Frisk."

They both glared at Frisk, awaiting a response. Frisk didn't think it was time to tell everyone who Flowey really was but they also didn't want Flowey to be angry at them if they lied and said that he wasn't Asriel. They didn't know what to do. They knew they wanted to tell the truth but they feared that Alphys would tell all of her followers on Undernet that Flowey was secretly Asriel. Well. Maybe Alphys wouldn't do something like that. Frisk honestly had no idea how Alphys would respond. They wondered if she would tell Asgore and Toriel right away. Maybe it would be best not to tell Alphys.

"Frisk, back me up here." Flowey repeated himself. "Tell her who I really am."

Frisk didn't say or do anything.

"Golly, what a friend you are…"

Their little argument ended after Frisk's refusal to join in. Alphys finally looked at the time and told Frisk and Flowey that it would be best for them to leave and come back the day after. They went back to the first floor. Undyne and Papyrus raced through the front door to go have their cooking session. They were so caught up in their own worlds that they didn't even realize Frisk and Flowey were there.

Frisk and Flowey walked home in silence. Flowey was angry at Frisk for not standing up for him. They were too tired to really notice.

Frisk pulled Flowey's face towards their chest as they approached their house. Surprisingly, Toriel did not greet them at the door. They had to unlock the door themself. As they walked in, they noticed Sans lazily napping on the couch. They didn't bother him or wake him up. They simply went to their room and place Flowey on their drawer.

"If Toriel picks me up again, I'm talking to her." Flowey snarled.

'Goodnight, Flowey.' Frisk rolled into their bed and covered themself.

"...goodnight Frisk."

oOo

Frisk woke up, not remembering their dreams. When they turned their body, they saw Toriel grabbing Flowey's flowerpot. She did not seem to notice Flowey's face, or Frisk hoped that she didn't notice his face.

Toriel noticed Frisk was awake. "Good morning, my child. I have made you breakfast today. It is waiting on the kitchen table. I hope you have a good day at school."

'Wait, mom, I need that flower for school.' Frisk ran up and tugged Toriel's sleeves.

"You do…?"

Frisk nodded.

Toriel sighed, handing Frisk the flower pot. "You would tell me if you were hiding something from me, right, my child?"

Frisk nodded.

"I'll see you after school."

Frisk rushed their daily routine of getting ready for school. They ate their breakfast, quickly finished up their weekend homework, and ran out of the house to the school building. They made sure to bring Flowey. They past by Asgore, who was tending to the school's garden. He looked lonely.

"...king dad..." Flowey mumbled gloomily.

Frisk walked into class, hoping to avoid their bullies.

"Nice flower," A bully commented sarcastically. It was almost like they weren't even trying anymore.

The bullies continued to say things to Frisk, but they ignored them. They were too focused on Flowey to really care what the bullies thought of them.

Frisk placed Flowey on their desk. He looked less than pleased with the environment. Meanwhile, the other students were staring at the yellow flower on Frisk's desk. When their teacher came in class, she looked a bit angry. "Frisk, why did you bring that flower to class? Why don't you plant in the school's garden so that Asgore can...uh...take care of it?"

Frisk tightly held Flowey, refusing to give him up. The teacher sent them to the principal's office. The principal ended up calling Toriel down to meet up with Frisk. Things were getting bad real fast.

"Why has my child been called down here?" Toriel questioned. The principal explained the situation to her. "Frisk, why are you so attached to that flower?"

'It's not disturbing class.'

"Frisk…"

Toriel sighed and looked at the principal. "Allow me to have a moment alone with Frisk." The principal understood and left the room.

Frisk could feel Flowey's nervous breathing against their chest.

"Did you find it in The Underground?" Toriel asked. "Was it one of the flowers that broke your fall when you climbed Mt. Ebott?"

'Why does it matter?'

"Frisk, answer me." Toriel spoke in a stern tone that she had never used to Frisk before.

Frisk didn't respond.

"Mom…"

"Who…?"

Flowey turned to Toriel. "Mom, I don't even know where to begin."

"I….Frisk… Isn't that the flower that tried to kill you…?" Toriel looked around the room, confused as to what was going on.

"I've done bad things but…" Flowey paused. "This is all so wrong… This is stupid."

"...did it call me, 'mother'?" Toriel asked Frisk.

They nodded.

"I...I don't even know how to respond.. My child, I love you but… Why do you feel so strongly for this flower? It tried to kill not only you but Sans and I."

'He's not as bad as you think.' Frisk tried to explain.

"I want to believe you…" Toriel sighed. "I wish you would've just told me the truth instead of hiding this from me. I'm sure we could find a place for your...uh..friend. What is their name?"

"Flowey," He muttered quietly.

"Flowey…? I am Toriel." She still seemed uneasy about talking to him.

"I...know…" Flowey turned to Frisk for reassurance. He felt horrible that Toriel no longer viewed him as her son.

Toriel let out another sigh. "I'll take Flowey home and you can go back to class."

'Okay.'

"Frisk, wait, no…" Flowey protested. He had suddenly become very dependant. Frisk wondered if he was just afraid to be alone with his mother. "I want to...stay with Frisk."

'You will be okay.' Frisk comforted Flowey as they handed him to Toriel.

Afterwards, Frisk went back to class and attended school normally. They didn't think much about Flowey or Toriel because they were focused on their classes. The school day seemed long and their bullies wouldn't stop harassing them but they got through the day alive.

When they got home, they were not greeted by Toriel. They walked inside to see Toriel reading on her favorite chair, where she usually read books about snails. Flowey was on the coffee table, silently staring at Toriel.

"Welcome home, my child." Toriel slowly shut her book to greet Frisk.

'Mom, did you and Flowey talk?' Frisk quickly asked Toriel.

Toriel looked at Fowey, who did not return her gaze. "Well...We did for a little."

'Can I take Flowey outside?' Frisk asked.

Toriel nodded. "I will bake a pie while you two...uh… play…"

Frisk left with Flowey. They sat down in their backyard and placed Flowey's flower pot nearby. 'You didn't tell her…?'

"I'll tell her eventually." Flowey growled. "Don't rush me… I… I told back in the ruins… I wanted you to just remember back when I was...him."

'You are still Asriel.'

"No, I'm just a soulless flower. Everytime I try to connect with any of these monsters...I swear I feel like I'm the only person who isn't a complete idiot."

'Do you think that Toriel is an idiot?'

"Ye..She has her stupid moments…"

'Do you think that I'm an idiot?'

"Yes." Flowey didn't even hesitate that time.

Frisk let out a sigh. 'Do you ever plan on telling her?'

"Yesterday, you wouldn't back me up when I tried to tell Alphys who I am. Why are you pressuring me so much? Do you honestly think m..Toriel will believe me? Let's face it. I'm just your friend in her eyes. She will never view me how she once viewed me." Flowey hissed at Frisk.

'That's not necessarily true. I am determined to make this work.'

"Of course you are…" Flowey grumbled.

"Hey, punk," A voice called out from behind them.

They turned around to see Papyrus and Undyne. "Would you like to join our cooking lesson?" Undyne asked.

"Don't you dare…" Flowey whispered.

Frisk ignored him. 'Of course.'

"Great!"

Frisk dropped Flowey off with Toriel so that they could join Papyrus and Undyne with their cooking lesson. They had a lot of fun with their friends. Both Papyrus and Undyne were full of energy the entire time. During this cooking lesson, unlike Frisk's other cooking lesson, Undyne made sure that the house would not catch on fire. The three of them cooked a somewhat edible looking pasta.

Papyrus and Frisk went home afterwards. Papyrus went on about how great he was and how proud he was of how the spaghetti turned out.

Frisk excitedly ran to the living room, hoping to see Toriel and Flowey. Toriel wasn't there. Flowey wasn't there. Frisk sprinted up to Toriel and Sans's room. Nobody was there.

"Human, are you okay?" Papyrus asked as he noticed Frisk frantically searching the house.

'I can't find mom.'

"Maybe she went out… Do not worry, I, the great Papyrus, will help you find Toriel." He reassured Frisk.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, okay, this chapter was shorter than I wanted but I didn't want you guys to wait as long as you already were. It feels horrible having two author's notes but I wrote that first one a while ago… There are a lot of complications with writing this. I think I'm going to take a short break from this story. I'm sad to say it but there is too much going on in my life right now to keep trying to cram the time to write this. This short chapter took me over three days to post. And that's unfair to all of you. But I think I need to take a break from this story until after Christmas. Things should be better by then (hopefully). So, I am sorry about the hiatus, I will continue after the holidays and hopefully will stockpile some chapters so that you won't have to wait about waiting.**

 **Thank you for reading this. Merry Christmas...Unless that's not what you celebrate. I celebrate Christmas, but if you celebrate a different holiday then happy holidays to you!**


End file.
